


异地法则

by MuppetCat



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuppetCat/pseuds/MuppetCat
Summary: 祝二位生日快乐
Relationships: johnten - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	异地法则

首尔的天已经黑透，李永钦藏在外套下的热贴早早失去了效果，连着大半个月飘在北美，对于这座城市的冬天开始有了陌生的印象。

这是127搬宿舍后他一次来，对着门牌号找到目的地后站定，掏出手机给徐英浩发消息。夜晚的走廊过分寂静，冷风从尽头的小窗吹进来，灌进袖筒凉到李永钦心里。

忙碌过后难得的假期本该倒头好好睡上一觉，神经松弛下来的李永钦倒在床上的那一刻，大脑开始不受控制地运转。这段时间他们两个都很忙，对大部分事情都是心有余而力不足的。

消息和电话传达不到的小别扭和小委屈，因为时间不够而未能解释清的误会，沉淀过后变成一桩桩陈年烂账，成了垫在柔软心房上锋利细小的沙砾，更成了不知何时会被引爆的炸弹。

后来身心都十分疲惫的两个人开始逃避与对方交流，聊天框里除了互道晚安没有了别的内容。李永钦生气的第一瞬间总在责怪对方不够细心体贴，而后冷静下来就开始厌恶自己的娇纵。徐英浩深知他的敏感，也不免觉得无理取闹，心知肚明养猫就该多哄多陪，却是最难办到的对普通人来说的小事。

最常规烂俗的剧情，看来是任何情侣都逃不过的。李永钦压着心里的焦躁躺在床上闭了半天眼睛也没睡着，又睁开瞪着灰暗的天花板，最后决定起床去找一趟徐英浩。

临时起意，坐上车消息发过去，李永钦的才后知后觉这一趟去都没想好要谈什么。过去的事情说大不大，只是放着叫人膈应，拎出来摊开讲又显得矫情。直接提分手不会甘心，还没爱够，曾憧憬规划过的未来还没能牵手去实现。李永钦靠着车窗叹气，人大概都是由各种各样矛盾的情绪组成的。

消息发出去没几分钟，大门里传来拖鞋碰撞地板的脚步声，接着门被打开了。客厅没开灯，李永钦被徐英浩一把搂进怀里，身后响起关门声。

猫猫被冻僵的身体从紧贴的胸口开始发热，徐英浩只穿了居家服，浑身散发着慵懒的热气。他静静抱着李永钦过了半晌，轻松地拦腰把人抱起来，一只手托着屁股，趁他还没有反应过来，往浴室走去。

落锁后徐英浩把人压在墙上亲，手指拽着拉链头朝下脱掉外套，而后推开毛衣顺着细腰往里摸。李永钦被这突如其来的吻和四处点火的大手搞得快要窒息，但他还没忘了自己是来干什么的。

两只手抵在胸前推着面前人的肩膀，歪着头想躲开他的吻。徐英浩一手抓住猫猫两节手腕放到嘴边缓慢地亲了几口，每亲一口都抬眼对上李永钦含着笑意亮晶晶的眸子。

猫咪被伺候得舒服便来了兴致，任由身上的人把自己的手锢到背后，另一只手开始解他的裤子。等徐英浩把他脱得光溜溜的，李永钦又来脾气了，曲着膝盖不让人靠近。

被强硬地按下去后，又笑得一脸纯良地抬脚踹着徐英浩的小腿。徐英浩靠近去吻他翘起的嘴角，膝盖不容置疑地挤进李永钦的腿间，接着拿过洗漱台上的润滑剂倒进手里。

“你们洗漱台上怎么会有这个？”被异物侵入的猫猫腿开始发软，整个人挂在徐英浩身上，抬起一点屁股方便他手指进出，多余的液体被带出滴在他大腿上。

徐英浩一手揽着李永钦后背防止他滑下去，一手往他体内更深入的地方探去，“猜猜我开门之前在干嘛。”李永钦懒得再接话，靠在他肩头细细喘息，等待扩张结束。徐英浩心里也正烦，草草做完了手上的活，抽出手指打算进入正题。

李永钦趁着这个机会攒了一小股力气，抬手把人推了出去，拖着酸软的腿朝门口挪动。徐英浩伸手把人捞回，压在洗漱台上强硬地从背后捅入。这一下进得很深，加上扩张弄得不利索，李永钦手指扣着洗漱台的边缘溢出几声难耐的呻吟。

“徐先生，你这样算强奸。”李永钦整个人被撞得前倾，不得不抓紧边缘才承受住，他后背紧贴着徐英浩的胸膛，仰头调笑自己的男朋友。“嗯，”徐英浩开始低头啃咬李永钦发尾下裸露的脖颈，身下更用力几分，“做完再报警。”

承欢的猫咪断断续续发出短促的叫声，费力地开口：“John……Johnny，换个姿势……我想……唔…接吻。”徐英浩抽出性器，把怀里的人翻过来抱上洗漱台，抬起他的右腿搭在自己左手臂上，掌着李永钦的胯骨复把自己埋进他体内开始动作。

李永钦环住徐英浩的脖子凑上去吻他，舌尖顺着唇缝滑进口腔，舔过敏感的牙根，轻扫上颚，挑逗他的舌头。徐英浩右手捧住李永钦的后脑勺，夺回主权加深了这个吻。

猫咪开始犯坏，尖牙路过徐英浩嘴角一小块软肉的时候咬了下去，刹时血腥味充满了两个人的口腔。与此同时，李永钦也感觉到体内的性器陡然涨大了一圈。大猫猫轻笑着结束这个吻，用鼻尖去拱李永钦，“坏蛋。”始作俑者笑得更灿烂，“原来哥是变态。”

做了半晌，李永钦觉得搭在手臂上的腿开始抽筋，哼哼唧唧让人放下，徐英浩抓着他的脚踝把两条腿都环到腰上，继续挺动腰肢。李永钦握住自己蹭在两人小腹间不时吐出液体的性器，没动两下徐英浩的大手覆了上来，以更熟练的技巧伺候着。

体内的快感逐渐堆积，李永钦觉得自己只差临门一脚了，“Johnny……快……”徐英浩停下手里的动作，用指尖刮蹭着顶端的孔隙，凑到李永钦耳廓细细啄吻，“等等我，嗯？”李永钦瘫软在他怀里，近乎脱力地大口喘着气，“你今天怎么这么久…”徐英浩从耳后顺着脸颊弧线吻上李永钦的唇，把他的呻吟都吞吃下腹。

突然徐英浩加快了速度，发狠地把自己钉入更深的地方，李永钦被逼出的眼泪蹭得男朋友满脸都是，随后两人一同泄了出来。小猫猫伏在大猫猫怀里上发出满足的喟叹，徐英浩轻抚他的后背让他慢慢平复呼吸。

浴缸里开始放热水，李永钦被公主抱着小心地放了进去。“你今晚睡这吧，我去跟楷灿说。”猫咪闭着眼睛慵懒地躺在浴缸里，点了点头表示同意。徐英浩从地上捡起衣服随意套上，边整理边走出门。

“楷灿，你今晚去TEN宿舍睡可以吗？”听到声音的人从酣战中抬起头看了徐英浩一眼，又低下盯着屏幕，“TEN哥来了？怎么都不过来跟我打个招呼。”

徐英浩伸手碰了碰鼻子，“他……不太方便。”李东赫脑袋周围似乎是冒出了几个小问号，对这个回答表示疑惑，于是又抬头看了他一眼。

这回发现了新大陆，“哥你嘴怎么了？”徐英浩上手摸了摸已经结痂的伤口，控制不住面部神经地笑了一下，“猫挠的。”李东赫满脸百思不得其解地继续打游戏，不知道是在思考宿舍什么时候养了猫，还是在思考哥哥今晚为何这么奇怪。

空气安静了几秒，李东赫没挪窝徐英浩也没离开房间，两个人僵持不下。

最后是楷灿同学感受到了无声的催促，抓着充电器起身，“啊知道了知道了，我去跟马克哥睡。”垂着头操作着游戏离开房间。

徐英浩确认李东赫已经到了李马克房间后回到了浴室，浴缸里的水已经放满了，李永钦泡在里面昏昏欲睡。等徐英浩脱光了走进浴缸，李永钦才发现人回来了。

他揉揉眼睛，脑袋放空地盯着从浴缸边缘溢出去的水。徐英浩用大拇指擦去溅到李永钦脸上的水，顺便揉了揉他的头，“在想什么？”李永钦闭上眼睛像猫咪一样享受他的触碰，“没在想什么，我的脑子现在转不动啦。”

徐英浩跪在水里把人双腿分开，对准穴口借着滑腻的体液再次侵入，开始缓慢地磨蹭柔软的肠壁。细密的吻落在发梢，落在眼角，落在耳垂，锁骨和乳尖多了几道温柔啃噬的红痕。

这会儿李永钦反倒开始不适应了，刚刚的凶狠程度说是来打分手炮的他都会信，当然做完顺手给你洗个澡也符合徐先生的绅士风度。现在密不透风又汹涌的爱意好像重新包裹住了他。

李永钦环着徐英浩的脖子，两个人又开始接吻，浅吻或深吻，闭着眼睛翘着嘴角若即若离地持续了很久。他们日常也会接很多吻，这是最直白也是最适合他们的表达爱意的方式。

累了的猫咪窝在男朋友胸口换气，不安分地一路向上用嘴啄着锻炼出来的胸肌。游走到喉结附近的时候，李永钦伸出舌头若有若无地舔了两下，张嘴含住了它，牙齿略微用力轻咬的同时，他感到在他体内小幅度规律进出的性器似乎是……射了。

李永钦很快反应过来，对着徐英浩揶揄地笑，眼里像是写着“我刚刚还说你今天久呢”。徐英浩也不恼，俯下身去亲他的眼睛，拔出性器，开始给李永钦做清理。

等徐英浩抱着人干爽地躺在床上时，已经是深夜了。他以一个面对面的姿势把李永钦圈在怀里，下巴放在他的头顶，闷闷地开口：“还想分手吗？”怀里的人伸出手环住提问人的腰，使得两人更近了几分，藏不住的笑放肆地出现在脸上，“想啊。”

有些困境因你而起，又因爱而解。


End file.
